Mundo deseado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un mundo deseado donde podrá volver a sentir las caricias de mamá, los abrazos de papá y escuchar las risas de su querido y lindo hermano menor. Estaba harto de sufrir, el dolor y la soledad era algo que ya no podía soportar. Jugaría su última carta, sacrificaria sentimientos para poder conseguir lo deseado.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Había planeado subir este capítulo entre la semana pero al estar ocupada en unos pequeños y cuantos asuntos personales, hasta este fin de semana, por fin tuve la oportunidad de escribir este y otro pequeño y corto capitulo que en unas horas voy a subir. Me inspire en el capitulo del sábado, aquel mundo que Zeref desea como el reinicio del mismo. Es algo que estaba esperando ver en el anime y ahora que al fin lo tengo, puedo escribir.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ya no quería sufrir, estaba harto de sufrir en la soledad, en cada día soleado o en cada noche oscura. Cada noche, cada día, cada atardecer; no había un momento en el que no se sentará en cualquier lugar, cerrará los ojos y sintiera la suave caricia a sus mejillas. Era el momento donde las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, donde el corazón le empezaba a doler, por más que intentaba quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas en el rostro, era realmente dificil. Por más que gritaba pidiendo que aquellos recuerdos que se habían empezado amontonar en su cabeza, se detuvieran, ellos no lo hacían. Por más que intentará calmar su corazón apretando su ropa en la altura del pecho, era realmente dificil el poder parar aquel dolor que sentía. Era imposible detener aquello.

Extrañaba tanto las caricias de mamá, su mirada amable como su suave voz. Sentir el abrazo de ella, escucharla tararear una pequeña canción de cuna para detener todo tipo de dolor que causaba que las lágrimas no dejarán de salir de sus ojos. Dormir entre sus brazos, como besaba sus mejillas, su frente y su cabello oscuro. Aquella calidez que ella desprendía, el amor que compartía con todos. Las hermosas sonrisas y hasta los regaños que en algún momento recibía cuando hacía alguna travesura. Aquellos agradables momentos que nunca volverian.

Extrañaba las risas de papá, como lo cargaba mientras le enseñaba las mejores lecciones sobre como ser un hombre y ganar a una chica linda en el proceso. Las buenas historias que trae consigo sobre como ganaba cada una de sus peleas. Los chistes malos y las bromas que hacía con mamá. Dormir una agradable siesta en el pasto, sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazarle, alzarlo y girar hasta causarle risas. Extraña el momento en que se tumbaban en el pasto, viendo la oscuridad de la noche, apreciando cada una de las estrellas, de las constelaciones y compartiendo aquellos sueños que se querían hacer realidad algún día en el futuro.

Extrañaba las travesuras de su hermano menor, aquel mocoso que siempre lo metía en líos pero que sin duda, era capaz de dar mucho por él. Escuchar aquellas risas, como escucharlo quejarse por que no quería aprender a leer o escribir. Cuidarlo y protegerlo de las pesadillas que solía tener gracias a las historias de su padre antes de dormir, vigilar su sueño como siempre observar de abajo de la cama en caso de que algún monstruo se encuentre escondido. Proteger a su hermano en las caídas y ayudarle a que mamá no descubriera aquellas travesuras.

Todo sonaba como un sueño, como algo bonito y hermoso. No podia evitar soltar risitas al momento de recordar, de limpiar su nariz y mirar al cielo. Recordar le era agradable pero también era doloroso, escuchar los gritos de sus padres que se fuera a esconder del ataque de los dragones, que esperará a que ellos lo encontrarán y la promesa de que estarían bien. Una promesa que rompieron, fueron minutos, horas y días angustiantes, escondido en algún lugar, sin querer moverse o hacer algún ruido que pudiera delatarlo. Esperando a la señal de sus padres pero al no escucharlos, decidió salir, un grave error. El cuerpo frío de sus padres, los ojos cerrados y la suciedad en sus cuerpos. Zeref no pudo evitar llorar, tirarse en el piso para pedir que despertaran, que abrieran los ojos. Pero sabía, nadie iba a escuchar aquellas plegarias. Ver a su hermano menor en un mejor estado, con los ojos cerrados y abrazado a los brazos de sus padres. Una vida que a penas había empezado, tenía que terminar de esa manera. De una horrible manera que ahora el de había quedado sólo.

Zeref no quería esa vida maldita, no quería esa vida llena de soledad, de dolor. Ya no podia aguantar aquel dolor.

Reiniciar el mundo, un mundo nuevo donde nadie tenga que sufrir, donde el futuro pueda ser cambiado y el tuviera ese poder para evitar que ese dolor regresará a él. Crecer con su familia, la segunda oportunidad de seguir amando a la misma. Que su querido hermano menor Natsu fuera su aliado para evitar que Acnologia se convirtiera en aquella bestia que todos temen. Un mundo perfecto lleno de paz y tranquilidad, donde se pueda ver la evolución del mundo, sin la necesidad de llegar a guerras que sólo lleguen a lastimarlos más. No habría pérdidas humanas, existiría un mejor gobierno, existirían mejores gremios donde no pedirían pelear contra ellos mismo. Un mundo nuevo, un mundo deseado es lo que Zeref realmente ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde el momento que el mundo mismo se fue a la borda.

Lo único que le doleria a Zeref, sería no volver a ver a Mavis, no enamorarse de la adorable chica y maga que en toda su vida conoció. Pero era un pequeño sacrifico para poder conseguir aquel mundo perfecto. Lamentaba que su hermano no pudiera conocer a sus amigos, al gremio, a su familia y probablemente, a la única chica que fue capaz de enamorarse. Era egoísta, con el tiempo aprendió a serlo, a ser un egoísta para poder pensar en el mismo y en lo mejor que puede llegar a ser el mundo. Quitaría aquellos sentimientos, rompería todo tipo de lazos que los unia sólo por conseguir lo deseado, quitaría los sueños del futuro brillante que un día en su infancia tuvo. Y no sólo suyos, también los de su hermano, lamentaba que su hermano no pudiera disfrutar de su segunda vida, de la oportunidad de enamorarse pero era algo que estaba apostando, algo de lo que quería arriesgarse por conseguir lo deseado.

**-Perdóname Anna, perdóname Igneel **-Soltó un suspiró.**\- Perdóname Mavis y perdóname Natsu **-Se levantó de su lugar para poder buscar aquel plan, la única carta del triunfo.**\- Pero Neo Eclipse será mi única oportunidad de poder cambiar al mundo, de poder ser felices aunque tenga que arriesgar al mismo tiempo, el amor que tuve por primera vez**

Apostaría todo a ello, haría a su hermano su cómplice en lugar de su enemigo. Haría un mundo perfecto, un mundo ideal donde no exista todo eso. Reiniciaria aquel mundo que tanto le gustaba para poder conseguir o deseado. Un mundo nuevo, era lo último que haría.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Alguien más a parte de mi se dio cuenta en el diálogo donde dice que volverá a ver a su hermano Natsu, le dijo ¿Lindo o Querido hermano menor Natsu? Si me preguntan, si, grite de la ternura aunque prácticamente no podia gritar porque era en madrugada cuando tuve oportunidad de ver el capitulo y a parte, tenía cerrada la garganta por la gripa que me dio.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

Atte.:** AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 17 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
